


poem

by mountaindews



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Writing on the Body, it was a super old request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:51:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountaindews/pseuds/mountaindews
Summary: The marker flows swiftly on the spotless skin, dark ink staining and marking. The tip falls a bit to the right, following the shivers of the thin body it’s tinging, drawing lines of black on the curve of the ribcage.( a very short spicy ((not really)) watatomo )





	

**Author's Note:**

> the poem Wataru is writing is November graveyard by Sylvia Plath~!

The marker flows swiftly on the spotless skin, dark ink staining and marking. The tip falls a bit to the right, following the shivers of the thin body it’s tinging, drawing lines of black on the curve of the ribcage.  
“ _Whatever lost ghosts flare – ”_  
Wataru’s hand runs even so softly on Tomoya’s chest, smudging the lines a bit. Tomoya is nothing short of quivering, mouth open, panting, cheeks flushed as he bites his lips.  
_This is so embarrassing._ How he’s reacting to _being written on,_ how he’s breathless and pressing his thighs closer together, how he’s wanting _more_ – he wants to feel the tip of the marker everywhere, the slight pressure sinking in his skin. Everything is amplified, everything is too much; the cool air biting down and making him shiver even more, the soft swaying on Wataru’s hair, how it tickles on his hips and part of his neck, and his breath – the unbearably warm puffs of breath escaping his lips and tumbling down his body. They feel much hotter when Wataru is so unnecessarily close.  
The marker swifts lower, following the path of words and shivers.  
_“Damned, howling in their shrouds – ”_  
A finger slips under the waistband of his trousers, plays with the hem of his underwear.  
« Now, now, Tomoya-kun » his voice melts in his ears, and he’d gladly speak up if it wasn’t for the finger running on his flat nipple – making his breath itch as he gasps, and he can feel Wataru’s smirk even without seeing it, with his eyes shut « where shall I write the last verse? »  
_Oh, if the knows. He knows it far too well._ And as heated skin meets the cold air, engulfing his stiff arousal and wrapping him in a blanket of quivers, he’s never been more glad Wataru had this _strange_ idea, and he’s never hated it more.

**Author's Note:**

> what even is this  
> maybe i'm going to add more chapters and make this my kink dump, who knows here the wind will bring me  
> hmu on twitter: @natsumaos


End file.
